


安全屋 2上

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2020/06/29 补档还是我们安检小哥x小明星 这次是corona隔离的安全屋
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	安全屋 2上

夏天热，室外的体感温度都能上三十摄氏，樱井翔受不得成天蒸笼似的烤，一被送到例行隔离的酒店就立马丢下背包去浴室冲了个澡。机场安排的住处地方小得似麻雀，想到往后几天都要住在这里，樱井打着赤脚踩踩足巾，并没有介意这简陋配备，得心应手拿了一片几尺长的浴毯裹上，稍稍拭去身上水分，折起右角掖在咯吱窝下，看着时候尚早，还弯腰去冰柜里取了一支雪糕来吃，自在逍遥。

空调的风吹在没有完全擦干的皮肤上舒服极了，樱井在屋里喷了一圈消毒喷雾，有一下没一下地理着头发结，随口嘬了嘬凝满细小水汽的巧克力脆皮，外层冰屑齐刷刷化成糖浆碎在小而白的牙齿里，凉丝丝又甜蜜蜜。除去一项隐藏原因，这次他来东京就单纯是为了疫情后的复工，再不出门营业挣钱的话他的老本就快被自己东买西买地花完了，可他下一部新戏的导演在试镜视频里说他这段时间休息得消瘦不少，得多吃些补回磅数，否则上镜太过单薄，不符合阳刚的角色特征。

吃东西还不简单？他照着镜子笑，颈侧线条整洁柔软，往下带出一片撑起浴巾的细细腰身，含着淡淡的自然肌理光泽，和以前比好像是瘦了那么点，毕竟樱井一个人在家从来就是不会给自己好好做饭的类型，少吃的顿数都体现在了体重上。眼看雪糕逐渐在手里像个剥开的香蕉一样软下来，他忙含住剩的半截香草冰激凌芯，三两下啃了个干净，滴下小指关节的奶汁也一并淋淋沥沥地舔了，桌上摆了一叠厚厚的餐巾纸都是摆设，一口口吮得津津有味，复又挑了一根新的红豆口味，拿嘴沿着塑封包装的锯齿边边咬开一道开口露出雪糕尖，一刻也不让自己嘴巴停下。

正盘算着待会儿要做点什么事情才好，门铃倏地响了一声，这酒店的房门也没装猫眼，从内根本看不出外面是谁，樱井只得掂着脚步跑过去把门打开一条小缝，“谁？”

门外的人脸上戴着口罩，一身黑T黑裤，胸口的衣服流了一串暑热的汗迹，唯一露出的浓眉大眼也被鸭舌帽的阴影遮去大半，粘腻的嗓音渴得沙哑：“外卖。”

“外卖？”樱井回忆不起自己预订过别的吃食。对方似乎是被戳穿谎话，低头掩饰的刹那有几绺刘海从帽檐空隙落了下来，喉结紧张地滚了滚，健硕的肩膀也跟着轻微起伏一下，樱井翔倒开始觉得有趣起来。一个素不相识的人冷不防地跑来敲响自己的门，这不是警匪片里常有的刺激情节吗？他大胆地拔掉保险栓，字里行间透着调侃的媚态：“你是不是搞错地址了，要不你留个手机号，下次我订外卖的时候可以找你呀——”

“别玩了，让我进去。”男人撷住樱井纤瘦的脖颈像在笼子里抓住一只仓鼠，执着肩膀就轻松把他整个人揪起来，任他双腿一阵无用的蹬踢，砰地用脚关上门，单手一只大掌捂住他的口鼻，喘完了气重新开口却是黏黏糊糊狠不起来的奶音，“樱井翔你出息了啊，连我也认不出来？”

怎么可能认不出来。樱井被一具强壮的身板顶在墙上，扑面的二氧化碳如乌云沉压压地扶撒过来，他已经好久没有闻到这股心心念念的味道了，甚至非常乐意在此束手就擒。他伸出舌尖舔舔男人覆在自己脸上的手，趁他松开了些便顺势挣脱了去，心情大好地一脸负气之色：“松本润，你知不知道你这样很容易被人当成stalker哎，再说了你挡着我嘴巴，我要怎么说话。”他把新拆的雪糕竖到松本面前晃了晃，“冰激凌吃不吃？”

“免了免了，”松本脱下口罩揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，低头解了樱井身上的浴巾拂到额头揩一把脸，总算是摊摊手惬意地呼了一口气，“这会儿吃了，我怕待会儿吃不下。”

“待会儿吃？看来你都准备好了？”

松本把浴巾重新挂回樱井翔的身，现在它上面混合了两个人的味道。“不然呢？你昨天发给我航班时间不就是让我有时间能作准备的么？”

最近这段时间，“樱井翔”的名字在网络世界出现的频率简直高得离谱。娱乐圈就是这么神奇的地方，他做艺人快五年了，跳舞、唱歌、写真男模、晨间剧都干过，人气一直温吞不火，这次倒是出名得比女明星在红毯走光掉出三层假胸垫还要突然，一连霸了推特头条好几天，连某48系爱豆闪电结婚的消息都只堪堪排到第二，惹得一众粉丝直呼必有猫腻，抱着键盘口诛笔伐、唇枪舌战，把小小一桩故事直接晋级成了事故。

起因是一位男大姐在B同性交友软件上左右聊骚的无心之举。疫情当前，连有名人也接不到外出录影的通告，大家都闲在家里无事可做，那精神层面和肉体层面总得有一个得到满足不是？下班后找个陌生人搞点一夜情的寂寞游戏奖励一下在冷板凳上坐了一天的屁股也算不上是什么过分的事。无论女体似花比露，还是男体如风化月，明珠欲探，碧水长凝，吹箫弄笛，谁不爱俏？可问题就是出在了这，那人看上的漂亮小哥显然不是他能约到的消遣对象，而且和一般素人之间还隔了一层不厚不薄的玻璃纸。

那是个大半年都没再更新过的账号，男大姐跃跃欲试地砸吧着嘴点进主页相册一栏，精瘦的小腹，溜溜的胸口，挺翘的臀线，浅浅的脐洞，一身洁白的娃娃肉打着赤足，屏幕上的薄码裸照是越看越眼熟。倘若樱井翔对他的粉丝群体做过哪怕一次问卷调查，他就决计不会用自己的贴身照片注册这些公开软件了——他以为他那些露屁股露胸的写真销量都是谁贡献的？这群眼光毒辣的男大姐怎么可能认错自己用钱养着的小明星，真是恨不得倒贴身家也想草一草。

接着樱井的小号就在酷儿圈里传开了，人是最守不住秘密的动物，嘴上念叨着“这事情我只告诉你”，扭头就一刻也等不及地开了电脑发SNS，相较之下，瘟疫病毒之类的点对点线性传播完全就是不值一提的鸡肋。流上网络的不止是樱井翔的交友账号，还有些真真假假的uwasa，什么去年我就和他打过炮啦，什么他还在我车里落了一条丁字裤啦，五花八门花样百出。大家都爱看这样多多益善的花边消息，任凭事务所再发稿公关澄清也挡不住顺着网线寻来的悠悠众口，有人欢喜有人愁，自然也有人偏好这一口，尤其是腐女子群体，力挺他性爱自由，纷纷把樱井脑补成了耽美漫画的男主角，几百余条同人创作好不热闹。

不过关于樱井翔的消息，松本润还要再过几天才能知道，彼时机场正忙得急缺人手。由于那项全球级别的传染病的缘故，大部分既定航班都或延误或取消了，市民游客无特殊情况不得离境，尽管如今情况略微好转了些，落地的游客依然必须接受十四天的隔离。而松本作为机场负责人之一，日夜不停地联络旅店、安置客户，熟练如同垃圾分类，多喝口咖啡都嫌时间不够用，手机电话打到两板充电宝都亮起电量归零的红灯，哪里有空去搭理别的无关紧要的娱乐新闻。

稍微得闲的时分是累完一天之后在办公室里披上外套眯眼打盹的那几分钟。熬到凌晨两三点钟，松本把关了机的平板电脑连上插座，眼睛已经酸得睁不开来，放松下的空白大脑很快袭来一阵阵的昏疲，双手交叉伏在桌上大打哈欠，只有耳朵还能勉强参与一下周围同事们的睡前八卦会。

嚯，年轻人就是玩得野，我早就说他看起来像gay吧，你还不相信。

有一说一，樱井翔的脸蛋长得是挺不错，话说他的图呢，快给我看看图，不是都说他在Bridge上传了很多自己的私房照吗？我怎么一张也搜不到。

你傻啊，肯定是被后台屏蔽掉了啊色批，hashtag“淫秽色情”。

还说我色批？你敢说你不想看？

吵死了吵死了，又不是波多野结衣拍了新片，几个大男人有什么好叽叽喳喳的罗里吧嗦。松本的起床气和强迫症一并发作，迷糊中嫌弃地把外套往头顶拉了拉，试图阻隔外界噪音，可忽然他又猛地记起了似的，吃瓜吃到自己身上，气得他竖挂一对眉毛，揉掉眼中困意绷起脸来，顿时来了精神：“你们刚刚说谁？”

三个同事不明所以地对望一眼，不懂松本为什么有这么大反应，面面相觑道：“你没看推特吗，当然是在说樱井翔啊。”

松本润愣愣摇了头，隐约觉得自己的帽子更绿了一层。

但其实话也不能这么说。他们应该是互相绿的开放式关系，樱井有除自己以外的其他床伴，每一架航班起飞降落对他来说都是各站停靠，松本也一直伪装着性向扮演好上司心里完美的乘龙快婿，在机场里碰见的话就彼此打个照面约一炮，在机场外即使擦肩而过也会心照不宣地装不认识。谁都不是冰清玉洁的痴情子，张口情闭口爱的多烦人，这就像场接力赛，没跑到终点都分不了胜负，如果真要仔细数清楚他们中间是谁给谁戴的帽子更多更绿，松本润也不一定会输。

原本这样的关系是好极了的，松本想，只不过还是这肺炎惹的麻烦，最近樱井翔接连几个月都没出现在机场，没有跨区出市的工作需要，他便不会到自己负责的区域走动，从某种角度而言，松本损失了个偶遇他的好借口，手都摸不着两下，就更别提什么亲热。然而生理需求的脑内啡不会随之消失，子夜循坏，诚实地一肿就是一大包，没了同枕作乐的伴侣，再加上妻子是个空姐天天住在云端脚不沾地，松本滑着通讯录上看不到底的炮友名单，一个也不想约地直叹气。到头来他依旧孤家寡人，全靠自给自足解决。

既是四下无人，万籁俱寂，男人脱下一半内裤用手掏住湿乎乎的老二，借由幻想的意淫和稀薄的回忆从慢到快地麻利套弄，很快出了一头一脸的大汗。室内空气热得闪闪颤动，木质椅背摇晃的幅度越来越大，松本拱背耸肩，掌心汹汹然淌出一股新鲜的欲望，从最开始的一滴水珠掉进湖泊止不住地坠落，它们变成惹痒的小虫，爬上脚背，淹没大腿，钻进衣柜，直到铺得漫山遍野，潜水艇似的载浮载沉，却总感觉差了点要紧的东西，轰轰烈烈流浪到哪都是居无定所。

差了一点樱井翔的东西。

多次和樱井性交的体验让松本深有体会，人在上下飞机的状态是截然不同的。他的鼻子想死了那人每次飞完长途之后身上来不及清掉的一点汗津津的体味，还有用便携装的一次性清洁用具洗漱完的薄荷牙膏味，这些摩挲的私隐气味意态横生，是只有在机场工作的他享受得到的一面，每一颗毛孔舒张都是推波助澜的帮凶，是只有樱井才能给的快乐。方寸间重复再重复的抽插，浅浅胡青上的霾气，情欲难耐的扭动，咬紧牙关用力到快要虚脱的表情，最迷人的部分全部关联起樱井翔，他给出一双眼或一个吻，随意的、甚至带着点小邋遢的，对性有瘾的、甚至过于奔放、不拘小节的，就轻而易举把高空地面不可及的距离都敲碎。

那么现在呢？松本拿食指抵住对方下颚，古怪的笑意瞄他一眼，另一只手悄悄钻过酒店浴巾的下摆搓搓按按对方刚换上没多久的半湿内裤。樱井闷哼了声，被迫抬起脑袋仰视他的男人，赤条条地也不觉冷，撅着嘴巴嗔怪一句：“干嘛，我千里迢迢过来找你，morning kiss都不给一个的吗。小气鬼，早知道我不花钱去买新的比基尼了，你就在这看看电视里的收费节目，自己跟自己玩两礼拜得了。”

比基尼？松本润的余光下意识飘去墙边那个还没打开的行李箱，想象空间太大，脑筋有点转不过来。可一记起前几个月樱井宁可在网上找陌生人都没来联络自己（虽然他也没有放下面子去主动联络樱井翔），松本多余的介怀心思又泛了出来：“你不先解释一下bridge账号的事情吗？小半年不见，我在机场整天累死累活，你倒是过得很潇洒嘛，我听说现在你已经是男大姐最想抱的明星number one了，你知道我在说哪个‘抱’。”

“这都是网上乱传的，我一直有乖乖呆在家里的好不好，是别人走大运，要巧不巧让他搜到了我以前没注销的主页而已。”樱井似乎很满意有人对自己的身体感兴趣，一点不恼不急，靠近些伸手戳戳松本润结实的胸肌，再闷滞的埋怨也叫他给磨没了，“喂，我说你怎么对老朋友一点信任也没有，我可是定完机票第一个就通知你来照顾我的屁股了，别人想伺候都没机会，你还挑挑拣拣，问东问西。”

“是吗，对我有那么好？”松本按捺不下窃笑，嘴上还逞强要装得毫无波澜，你叫我操你、我就来操了，这岂不是太没有做攻的面子了。松本盯着那撮像刀像蜜的小嘴巴，响亮地拍响樱井要他照顾的部位，丰腴弹嫩，质地柔软，“但是你别把我也当成你的小粉丝，我可没他们那么捧你。我问你这些，只是怕你太长时间没挨操了忍不住，在外面随便见着个活人就约，糊里糊涂被传染了corona再传给我。”

“说什么呢，我刚洗完澡，还消了毒......”

不等他说完，松本伸手抹起雪糕融化的奶油一把涂在樱井脸侧，胳膊一拐就将他搂过来，卡住腰在他面颊上湿漉漉地嘬了一口：“你看，这下你又脏了。就你这么不做防备，别说其他人了，你就不怕我现在已经传染了你？”

“怕？我有什么好怕的。”樱井最听不得松本润这样要上不上、欲擒故纵的小把戏，虽然他每次都爱来这一套蜻蜓点水的撩拨，看着还怪可爱的。反正最后总是要滚到同一张床上去，樱井翔不想浪费口舌在调情里，不暇思索便扶住对方的后脑勺对着嘴唇又湿又深地吻了进去，浪漫通过性传播。“最多你再陪我洗一遍咯。”


End file.
